I Remember You
by Deviant'Chaotic'Crow
Summary: It's been almost a year since Roy brought her back and she has slowly regained all her memories except one she feels is truly important. Just what could it be?


**Summary: **It has been a year since Solty was brought home from space and though her memories are sketchy...she still remembers him and what could have been.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Solty Rei.

* * *

**I Remember You**

* * *

It was hard.

A soft snort.

_Who said it would be easy?_

She couldn't help the slightly cynical edge obtained since her return from space. Who could blame her given the fact she had to start over completely. A rebuilt body. Months of recovery...retrograde amnesia...

A roll of her jade eyes.

A machine with memory loss.

_...You would think it would be as simple as repairing a few parts but no...she just had to be different..._

_They came back in pieces._

Joseph had told them that the memories, the data she had stored would return just as it did for humans who suffered the same condition. He had said that stress and the massive damage she had taken, had caused a temporary block, but over time, the memories would come back.

_It had been almost a year and while most of it has returned...there's still something I..._

_Something that had helped her move on...but what..._

She remembered things people would deem important. She remembered Roy and Rose...(_no it was Rita now, she reminded herself sharply) _her friends who had survived _(Yuto, Miranda, Kasha, Accela, Integra, Andy and Larry)_ and those who had not _(Celica, Silvia...and...and...). _They were there for her throughout her recovery.

They were the comfort and strength when it felt like she wouldn't be able to go on.

_...but also.._

_Couldn't remember._

She remembered some of the things that made her happy _(cooking_) and most of the things that made her sad _(Liars, cowards...corruption and cruelty)_. She remembered what she was and why things had happened the way they had...with Ashley, Eunomia and Eirene...damaged, lost in space...almost gone.

_Found...Roy found her. He didn't give up._

...and then there were things she couldn't remember. Stupid, silly things that shouldn't matter and yet they did.

_They matter. They are important._

They mattered because every memory she had or had made, was cherished equally, the good with the bad. She didn't like to forget. Forgetting led to bad things like when she forgot who she had been before _(Dike...) _and it almost cost her the family she had found.

_...and the ones I lost._

_Important._

_Blue eyes...pale skin_

_Him...remember him but who was he?_

These lost little things gave her sleepless nights and were a constant ache of worry...because what if it was important? What if she didn't remember something seemingly small that ended up being vital to the safety and happiness of her family?

_He was important_.

_"I just want to believe that the world is beautiful."_

Roy said not to worry, that she remembered everything she needed to remember and that everything else would come with time. Rita laughed it off saying if she couldn't remember now, then maybe it was better off forgotten. They were all sympathetic and helped when they could...but still...it frustrated her...

She continued on with life as though there was nothing wrong...because that seemed the right thing to do, like if she just gave up completely then she would be failing someone. She made it her duty to protect orphans and along with Accela, worked hard and gave them a home and anything they may need.

_"...If it doesn't make you happy, just throw it all away."_

And then one night at dinner, after constant chaotic half-dreams and whispered broken memories, Kasha had made a joke. Something simple that really meant nothing at all...but her reply...

"Oh don't look so confused Solty. I was only half-serious." The girl grumbled looking embarrassed.

Solty froze.

"What?"

_Half serious..._

The table fell oddly quiet and Kasha blinked, looking to her mom for some kind of assistance. Miranda only shrugged.

"I was...uh, only half serious?" Kasha then said in a questioning manner.

_"I love you."_

_Shock and surprise._

_"Just kidding."_

_Slight disappointment but why when they hardly knew each other..._

_"You know Solty, when I said I loved you...and that I was joking...I was half serious too..."_

"Will..."

"What was that Solty?" Roy asked looking puzzled.

"Are you alright?" said Yuto, forever concerned.

Solty flushed slightly and just shook her head, giving her father a soft smile.

"Nothing important. Let's finish dinner."

They left it because Solty would tell them if they needed to know.

Later that night, Solty sits on the rooftop and stares up at the stars with a soft smile.

"Will, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget." She whispers to the sky.

And suddenly he is there with her just like when she flew the plane and Solty doesn't know if it's her imagination or real, but she takes it because he is a part of her anyway.

"It's ok." He says with that warm smile she now remembers. "I understand. You were busy finding what makes you happy."

Solty nods.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asks with a puzzled frown.

"Even though I couldn't remember. You seemed to be there all the same, helping me go on."

He smiles.

"You know Solty, you made me happy." Will then says and she can't help the tears. There's no joke this time. Nothing to be half serious about.

"...you made me happy too." She murmurs and he is gone.

She can hear Roy calling her name and decides she has worried him enough for one night. Turning to go back down, she pauses and glances at the sky one last time.

"I remember you Will and this time I wont forget."

A star flashes and Solty is at peace.

_She is happy and that's all she really needs._

* * *

**A/N:** Who else likes Solty/Will?

Lol, people want this fandom to expand, so I figured 'what the hell.' let me be the one who sets the spark.

So I challenge all writer's out there who hate that their beloved fandoms seem so small. Do something about it ;-) Whether it's Black Cat, Red Ninja or Solty Rei...it just takes a few to get the ball in motion.

I have a few more one shots, as well as a couple AU multi-chapters planned and as soon as I have the time, they will be here.

**Challenge for anyone who needs to start a new story and has time!**

You can choose a 'What if' or any AU mulit-chapter or a one shot.

Ideas for one shots can be set anytime before series, during or after.

AU ideas that can be used; What if Illumina survived? What if a certain event didn't take place?

You guys get the idea right?

Please review.


End file.
